Whispered Wish
by Mave Marie
Summary: Marcy finds herself in an odd situation after makeing a wish about her 'true love' and now has to pay for it.
1. Marcy 1

**Hello, so I decided to re-make this story, and fix many the mistakes I have found with rereading it, so here we go :3**

* * *

><p>"BUT I'M A VIRGIN!" My mind is racing figure eights.<p>

Thump! Thump! Thump! My heart quickens as I look franticly around the barren hospital room. Thump! Thump! Thump! What the hell is happening? Thump! Thump! Thump! Dr. Jin pulls his glasses down on his nose like you would assume a librarian would if you asked her where the nearest cemitary might be while holding a duffle bag. Wait, where did my heartbeat go?

"Are you really-?" He begins after (most likely) assessing if I should be restrained or something similar in nature. I have a reputation to freak out when it comes to my body.

"Well no, I'm not…" I slurr, thinking about my first time, "But I haven't-" I scowl, "you mean I'm pregnant!?"

He is probably having a harder time grasping what I was saying, than I am trying to figure out how I got laid without my knowing. This isn't helping my story at all. Of course I'm not worried about the little life sitting in my stomach; I'm far more worried about my reputation around town more. What the hell would Chase think? Holly crap he's sill in the waiting room!

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now." I say thinking about everything at once: Chase. Dr. Jin. Beeping. Hospital. Pregnancy. Grilled cheese. Chase! Chase is so cute. He would be a good dad. I bet he would have a beautiful kid too. Kid? My kid! HOLLY CRAP I HAVE A KID!

I jump off of the hospital bed and bolt for the door forgetting that I was tied to some machine. A sharp pain in my left elbow catches me as I spin and yank out the needle, pulling at my arm in the process. Because of my anemia I tend to bleed. Alot. There is now warm fluid pooling on the floor.

"Marcy you _have_ to sit down so we can talk this over," comes the doc's voice as I push open the doors to find a very wide eyed Chase. My blood runs cold yet I start to blush like a madman. He had heard everything. Holly. Fucking. Crap.

"Erm… " I stagger, not knowing how to explain anything, "technical difficulties?" I throw out as I slam the doors shut in his face. I spin to face Jin wiping up the blood on the floor. He seems used to this sort of behavior.

Oh yeah. Chase really hates me now. I hold on to my stomach wondering how accurate those damn robot tests were.


	2. Chase 2

I sit down in the waiting room with Marcy's smile almost saying that everything is going to be okay. I have always been happy when she is around. Her beauty is compared by no other, with her short messy hair and that one stupid cowlick that I said was cute the first time I saw it; she's styled it that way ever since. She has high cheekbones and those deep autumn brown eyes that seem to see into you, and she always acts like she loves what she sees. I sweep my gaze down to her waist just as Dr. Jin calls her into the examination room. Too bad, I was just getting to the good stuff.

I slump down into my chair as I watch her go. She has this slight teeter as she walks and always has her arms crossed under her breasts. Everything about her sends this kind of electrical shock through my nerves that turns me numb. She is gone now but I continue to look at the still swinging doors, trying to hear what is going on inside.

After a while I give up and reach over to the side table. I start flipping through a flowery magazine about what a girl looks for in a guy. Most of the stuff is stupid, like what kind of hair he has, but some of it made sense. Ok, I _am_ a good cook, I smell like oranges all the time, (mhhhmmmm oranges) and I make her laugh. Good. But there's another one that I think might be pretty good: Is he there for you when you need him?

Just as the question rings through my head the receptionist is right in fount of me offering tea, trying to scare the living daylights out of me. The sudden realization that she was there forces the paper onto the side table and I try to smile a very unconvincing smile. She raises her eyebrow as I accept the tea with shaky hands. She smiles and asks for the payment. I think bitterly about how she had offered it to me as suppose to me asking for it and still having to pay, as I rummage through my apron pocket. I drop the coins in her hand and-

"BUT I'M A VIRGIN!"

We both swing our heads to look at the doors. At first I am uncertain that I had heard it but then an image of Dr. Jin raping her forms in my mind. I jump up and throw the tea on the floor. The receptionist grabs my wrist and pulls me back with surprising strength for an old shriveled up hag but I keep going. Just as I reach the doors while dragging her behind, they open to reveal Marcy swaying back and forth in fount of me.

We stay there, eyes locked for what seemed like hours studying each other. I snap out of the trance as soon as I see her blood. I take a protective step towards her and she suddenly blurts out,"Technical difficulties!" and she was gone.

I turn to look at the other patients wide eyed. 'Look' I say to myself 'she had her clothes on, she only had blood taken from her, and that doesn't mean something bad happened… Right?' I look down as Chole wraps her arms around my legs comforting me as much as a 6 year old girl could. I didn't even realize she was there until the doctor came out and explained it all to me. And well? What am I to say to that nice tid-bit of information?


	3. Chase 3

Walking back to the Inn with her by my side was as awkward as possible. Under the waxing moon we were all alone in the silence of the town, shuffling as quickly as we could. Dr. Jin explained that she really could be pregnant even though there was a chance that the tests were wrong, and told her to come in later for another examination. He also said that it was impossible to find the father for another month or so, so we would just have to wait. Why did he keep tying me into this? It's not like I'm the father. My hands were sweating and my head was spinning the entire time we were in the clinic. And I guess it still is. I honestly thought she liked me. Like in the 'I like you way more than a friend' like. But I guess that I shouldn't assume anything about her anymore.

Her voice snapped me out of the little trance I was in. Well it wasn't actually her voice, more her pathetic whimpering but it caught my attention all the same. I suddenly felt bad for thinking her a slut and forced myself to put my arm around her shaking shoulders hoping that it was all just a big misunderstanding. Maybe she caught some strange disease that Jin didn't know about. She shrugged me off and took a step to the side. That little action sparked so much anger inside me it was hard not to break out screaming at the little bitch that she had become overnight. My face grew hot with anger so I clenched my fists and kept walking.

We finally reached the doors after what seemed like an eternity of walking and I felt the need to get away from her. I grasped the metallic handle and braced myself for the attack of judging eyes that lay on the other side of the door. I must have hesitated because she coughed as if indicating that I was taking too long. I lost my nerve, (or mind for that matter) and decided to go in around back leaving her to battle them alone.

I turned my body and started running around the side of the building sliding in a puddle of collected water and moss crashing into the old brick wall that led to the square. I could just imagine her bloodshot eyes building up with tears about to break over the edge. I could almost see her perfect skin turning to an onslaught of pale and pink splotches and her thin lips turning a deep shade of red. While wiping off my shirt I jumped the trashcans and made my way to the ladder around back. She probably doesn't have the guts to even walk in the front door. Heh heh. I silenced that thought as soon as I realized that's why I was climbing an old crusty ladder in the middle of the night after leaving the one I loved because she coughed at me.

Some friend I am.


	4. Marcy 4

I'm not quite sure why I did that, I mean this must be hard on him too right? He was just trying to comfort me and and… and what? I can't really see right and my ass is cold. I've been sitting out here for hours tracing patterns on my leg with my right hand with my back to the wall of the Inn. I have no idea what I'm going to do. People have been coming in and out of the doors, most are drunk but I don't think anyone has noticed me yet. I should go in to my room and lay down or something I suppose; I've had some time to think about things that I know I need to explain to him. Explain what, I have no idea about.

Okay I know this much: by some odd way I managed to conceive a child, while not _being_ with anyone for over six years. I had a friend named Chase that I'm pretty sure hates me right now judging by his leaving me out here in the cold. He went around back and probably slipped into his room through the broken window… I also know that ummm… no. nope. That's about it.

I wipe my eyes some more and shudder from the cold wind that just picked up. What am I supposed to do now? This town won't accept my fatherless child will they? And it would just tarnish Chases name if I claim it was his. God I've already done that huh? A few people already thought we were dating didn't they? And if they thought we- before we officially- OH GOD.

Here come the tears again, and not the quiet ones either. They're the kind that make it hard not to shake, where you keep catching your breath while trying to stay quiet. Hiccuping, I grip my pant leg tighter. I hear the door open again and I jump. Biting my lip I try not to move as the figure comes out. My vision isn't the best but I try to make them out anyway. He's tall, really tall but then again I'm sitting on the ground so what does that matter? I smell cigarette smoke so it must be Hayden on his break. How long have I been out here anyway? I must have made a noise or something because he turns towards my direction.

"Mightily fine out tonight," he grunts, "Yea, can see all dem mighty fine stars up there… mightly." He takes a drag as I just stare at him. Is he even talking to me? He must be drunk or something; he doesn't normally talk like this. I can kinda see but my eyes burn so I squeeze them shut for a long time. He doesn't say anything so I assume he's just talking to himself. I try to focus on my breathing and keep my eyes closed. I didn't hear him come over but the next thing I noticed was the warm cloth spread over my torso. "Don't wanna catch nut'n sittin' out here all night" And just like that he was gone. Strange old man… Strange old vest. It smells like beer. It's warm though… Strange old night.

I hear a bird start to sing somewhere. I wonder if it's almost morning. I guess I drift off.


	5. Maya 5

**To be honest, don't read this chapter. It will just make you want to strangle someone. You can if you want, theres a little plot, but please, by all means if you just want to quit, maya chases chase out of the inn. **

* * *

><p>"Maya, two special orders, table six, NOW!" Shouted Ganny across the room, she was like always yelling at me. I just can NOT believe how selfish she is, like my shift ended like seven whole minutes ago and she's still working me to the bone. My legs hurt <em>so<em> much from running around all night and I know I'll be here for like forever. I ran to the kitchen so fast and searched for the plates that were supposed to be there. The counter was like really empty and I couldn't see what granny was talking about. If she was gonna yell at me she could at least like have the order ready or something. And the noise just kept getting louder and louder, like everyone was screaming at me to do things and like I swear I'm gonna break a nail or something.

"But Grannnny, like there isn't-" Someone pushed me aside cutting me off. "Like who the hell do you like think you are like pushing me like that?" I spat at them, today is just like not my day… My face like totally hurts and I feel I'm like gonna cry. I turn to the pusher half thinking about slapping him but I stop mid stride. Chase was standing there like so totally downcast holding the two plates out. I like immediately felt like crap and I like _really _wanted to cry. He looked like so sad just then standing there and he was like avoiding my gaze or something. I helplessly took the orders and he like just turned and left. What was like his problem? I watched him like go; he was like gripping his apron with his left hand like he always does when he's upset. His pinkish hair like kept bouncing side to side as he like walked around the corner and my eyes like started to tear up.

"MAYA?"

Oh right, like, I have to work. I went like through the motions for like the next like hour like not even caring that I like wasn't even getting paid overtime; I had a decent distraction who kept working beside me. Like why was he here? What the fuck did _she_ like do to him? He hasn't like worked like ANY extra nights since like that bitch moved here, and like stole him like away from me. He used to like play with me like so much when we were like younger I guess but he like changed or something. He got really standoffish and like only cared about his stupid cooking; he even like left me to like learn most of that useless stuff. I was like waiting like forever for him to come back and like when he did I was like so happy. But then like that bitch Marcy showed up and I mean god, she just like god.

He like kept avoiding me like through the night but like I guess that's like to be expected. I like sat down for like a few minutes cause I was like being like so rushed like all night and I like needed a brake. I like watched glide across the room. He's really like an angel in the way he slips from table to table like washing or serving food or whatever. I realized he's like just here to keep busy, like I wonder what like she did to him. Did she break up with him or like something? Oh he's like coming over here. Like damn he's like coming over here. Fuck he's coming over here! Like what do I do now? Holly Crap! What do I say now? Should I just like come out and say something or like what?

"Hey," he like just like sat down like next to me. Like what do I like say to that? "I'm sorry for pushing you earlier; I umm didn't think I could umm…" He's like so cute when he can't like think straight. "Umm… never mind, I don't know anymore." He like just sat there so I like had to say something.

"Like, umm like what's wrong with you like today?" Oh god like did I just like really say that? What is he like gonna say to that? I like waited for him to respond but like he didn't for like a long time. "I'm uhh like sorry," suddenly I felt like so mad at him so I decided to take out my anger I guess. "Just like what the fuck do you like think like you're like doing? Just cause that bitch like did something doesn't like mean you should like mope around and like-"

"You don't _ever_ call her that." His voice like got like really deep and scary and he like made eye contact just then. He looked like he wanted to like kill me. I slid down in my seat. "You know, this is why I never fucking talk to you, you're the bitch. I'm leaving." Oh my god. Did he like just like say that?


	6. Chase 6

Okay so no. This was _not_ the best idea to keep myself preoccupied during the night. Not at all. This girl, this annoying stupid fucking excuse for a feminine human, just no. No. I need out of here. Stand up. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Simple as that right? Wrong! Or was it left? See I told you this wasn't working so well, I really shouldn't have been sneaking sips from the costumers drinks. The room seemed as though it was spinning and I'm not so sure where to go. That damn girl, both of them! Not just the stupid creepy one that acts like she's trying to be a blond. But the other one the- the other one.

I averted my course a few times because I couldn't make up my mind. First I thought about going out the main doors; big showoffish exit you know? But then I had the picture of Marcy waiting for me and I just couldn't bare the thought of it, so I turned to go to my room. But… no that wouldn't work, I'd be trapped and of course Maya would be coming after me. I turned again to go out the front doors but then I thought about leaving through my back ally, yeah that'd be a good exit right? But I've already gone around a couple times and if I do it again people will just think I'm crazy. I turn back around kinda defeting the purpoe of the last turn. Yeah they think I'm crazy.

I continued this charade long enough to become dizzy and fall over twice. Finally I end up outside somehow and I'm punching something. I vaguely think about whether or not she's watching me but the thought passes and my hands bleed. I'm not normally so violent, but then again I never drink. I can't even feel my hands anymore, I want to scream. Why can't I? I have plenty good reason to right? Yeah I should scream. This is it, as loud as I can for as long as I can. I need to plan this out though, I need to make this perfect. Now what do I scream? Just a regular old arrrgggahhhh? No this doesn't feel like a regular old anything. Perhaps some profanity or something; a big ol' FUCK YOU might fit but who would I be talking about? Or who would I be talking to? The world maybe? I think the world could use a good ol' fucking but then again what about the poor little kids starving in India? They don't deserve me yelling at them…

My back finds its way against some pillar and a wall was facing me. I wonder how well it would echo if I screamed here? Or would it be better on a hill under the moon like some creepy werewolf man, that'd be pretty cool I think. But then should I howl? That'd be a tad childish don't cha think? Well this is turning into quite a predicament isn't it? Tisk tisk… I slid down the pillar and put my hands on my head, what was I going to do?

"What am I going to do?" I asked no one at all. My hair felt slimy. I looked at a strand I could pull taught and saw that it was red with blood. Now don't ask me why but I just found that hilarious. I started laughing so hard my sides hurt and my head spun.

A few minutes after the fit was over I put my head down on the asphalt. I realized my howling at the moon bit wouldn't really work, it had already been light for an hour or so. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds.

"Ya know, I'm dying to know what it is your thinking right now…" There was a grin in her voice.

My muscles tensed up a bit at the sound of her voice but I didn't seem to care. It was old Marcy as usual making me laugh. And I did laugh. I laughed a lot. I bet she thought I wasn't sane, hey maybe after this night I wasn't, but I still got to see a smile on her face… before I passed out.


	7. Marcy 7

I wrap my blanket around my shoulders and pull my feet up on my bed. My farm house is always cold these days. I guess I've lost the will to move around or anything of that nature. The plants haven't been watered in some time but at least the animals have been feed right? That's good right? I mean they won't die… right? I should spend more time with them.

Well the only thing to show for all my slacking would be a clear mind, using that term loosely I suppose. It's clear in the sense that it makes sense. Normally a clear mind means that one would have no regrets, which I have too many to count. I have no idea how to start naming them off but I guess I'll try. I'll even narrow it down to ten.

I lost my virginity to some scum bag at camp like eight years ago.

I forced myself to forget which made little sense at the time and got myself into trouble recently.

My father now hates me and kicked me out of the house for something that I didn't do.

I choose to move to this damn island.

I got a crush on this amazing kid. (Somehow I wish this wasn't on the list)

I _apparently_ 'stole him away' from this ditzy chick who works with him.

I made her hate me. (Not really that I mind at all but I still regret it.)

Everyone in town hates me for being a slut. Not really that I've had time to talk to them but I'm sure they must think I'm a slut by now.

I haven't even tried to talk to him since I was told I was pregnant.

Not to mention the regrets that are completely not story related like when I told my mom I hated her cooking or when I lied to my teacher about cheating on a test. I regret not taking my iron pills and for biting my nails. Or maybe when I called Taylor a bitch in sixth grade… completely unrelated to the plot right? But it's true that I regret those things among others.

I stand up and shimmy across the room to look out a different window; I need to refresh my mind. There are a few apple trees, (out of season of course) some sprigs of something popping out of the ground and a few cattle grazing just beyond. If I were anyone else I would have thought it beautiful, because it truly is. But I just can't wrap my mind around beauty at the moment.

I put my hand on my stomach knowing I wouldn't be feeling anything for a while. There was a feeling though, and not the weird blocked feeling that you get when you miss a period for whatever reason. There was something else, something soothing and magical.

"Hey, look at that," came my voice without permission, "the suns setting. I should put the animals back in their barns now." Okay, so that wasn't a terrible idea, I don't even need shoes, awesome. I gripped the handle of the door and tugged.

I was met with a pair of shy amethyst eyes.

I made that damn wish on Winter eleventh.


	8. Chase 8

_**Hi you guys, this one is a little more/less scatterbrained than the others (I'm sorry if it's hard to understand) but I hope you enjoy, and reread if necessary, and for reading this: I LOVE YOU! **_

* * *

><p>It's been <em>so<em> long since I've talked to Marcy. I _had_ to go see her.

Her face is what keeps me awake at night. Her smile invades my unconscious. Her face is in the curry I prepare for the customers. Her go-to phrases circle my mind all the fricken time. I find myself fear stricken that she just left me; all alone. I miss her.

As soon as I got off work today I was walking to her farm. After almost a whole season I haven't so much as seen her. After weeks of wanting to, I gave in. The sun was about to set but I could see that her animals were still out; she must be quite busy to leave them out like this. I glanced around but I couldn't see her anywhere. I walk over to one of the apple trees and sit with my back to it prepared to wait for her to come back. Marcy used to tell me that as soon as she had enough money, she'd buy some orange trees. That always used to make me smile. I smile at the memory. We were down by the river fishing this one time...

_"Now see," she glanced over my way without really taking her eyes off her rod, "if we manage to get a good haul of fish," she took a big breath, "I'll finally be able to afford an orchard of orange trees." Her smile grew as she spoke. "But first I'll have to buy more land from the Mayor, which requires me to pay off the land I already own, and to do that I need more money." She stated matter-of-factually. I could listen to her rant on like that forever, which she did. "And what would I do if I hooked a big one and couldn't reel it in?" I shrugged my shoulders so she would continue. "I'd miss out on a big fish!" she practically screamed at me. She always would get me to help her with these little schemes. Sometimes I wondered if I was only there for the money, or if I was there with her for another reason._

I sighed. With the happiness of the memories always came the realization that I was never going to get them back. I glanced up to see a small calf sniffing at my shoe. I felt a pain in my chest; Marcy hadn't called me over to meet the little girl like she used to whenever a new animal was born. Everything I saw now made me miss her. Everything I saw reminded me of how far apart we are now. Water stung my eyes. I looked down.

To distract myself I tried to draw a picture; I scratched at the earth with a twig I found. I drew a star and a pair of people underneath it. I let my stokes sail through the dust. Weaving and turning, my hand was moving without much thinking on my behalf. My mind was in another place. I was reliving a memory. Where I mustered up enough nerve to kiss the women I loved. (Or… at least liked more than you like the average person.) I was lost, but I just kept thinking about seeing her. (If the two things didn't contradict themselves. Or perhaps they were the same thing.)

I stood up and glanced down at my drawing. I smiled. I don't really know why but I decided to check her house. She might have been there all this time, and I was just sitting on her ranch. Just as I reached the door I caught my breath. What if she was angry with me? Or what if she couldn't care less? Or above all- oh shit. I lost my nerve and started to turn around. I stopped mid stride. I had to know. I just had to. I had to see her...

Now right about this time I'm sure you're wondering what my 'above all' thought was. Unless you're really smart and figured it out by now. (Lucky _you!_ You get to deal with my ramblings for a few moments.) Now let's sit down and think about it shall we? Here, I'll even walk you through it. (To simplify things for all of you… less than smart people out there.))

-I am Chase; I work at the Inn along with this little brat named Maya who previously had a thing for me

-The girl I 'like more than you like the average person like' is Marcy

- I thought she liked me more than 'the average person like' too

-We spent more time together than you would with an average person

- At some point in early spring she started acting funny

- I took her to the hospital to see what was wrong

- We found out she was pregnant

(Now this is where the 'oh shit what if-?' thing comes into play)

- It takes more than one person to make a baby

(and if you didn't previously know this, you _probably_ shouldn't be reading this.) but anyway…

- I have never met this person

- Marcy hasn't left the island

Do you get it yet? If you don't, you my friend, have a very thick skull. Seriously? You don't get it? Let me spell it out for you:

**T.H.I.S. M.A.N. I.S. O.N. T.H.E. I.S.L.A.N.D.**

And where would he stay if he's not at the Inn? **BINGO!** I can literally see the light bulb above your head, HAHA!

Okay so now back to the story: After walking you through this I'm facing her door again and my fists are gripping my apron for dear life. I'm ready to bolt, because this very moment this man might be in her-

Oh god the door's opening. I'm met with these deep browns eyes that I know too well. But there was a depth that I didn't recognize; a coldness that glazed the edges where recent tears had once resided. My nails are sinking into the palms of my hands, my heart starts pounding. I don't have any idea what I'm thinking. Nothings coming through, my brain shut down. There's an eternity where nothing happens but then something does.

She breaks my stare.

She looks down to the ground.

She grabs her stomach with both arms.

She starts crying.

She falls to the ground.

And then, I fall down with her.

I hold her.

She sobs.

I rest my head on hers.

I'm ready to die to protect her.

**What the fuck has that man done to her?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay you people, sorry this took awhile to write, I'm kinda putting it off right now... . sorry<br>**_

_**I'm trying to build the -everyone knows different things- thing, In case your confuzzled about this random guy that just showed up out of nowhere...  
><strong>_

**_But did anyone catch the 'in her-' cut off? I didn't realize I did that until revising it for posting and I started cracking up, so you people can cleanse you dirty minds right now, the full thought was supposed to be 'in her house' CX ahh well, okay, I won't be updating this unless I get some reviews OKAY? PEACE!_  
><strong>


	9. Marcy 9

**Hey, so it's been awhile... Sorry. **

**To all who didn't notice, I cleaned up the previous chapters a tad, (my writing style has changed a lot since writing this so I was a tad confused as to what to keep and what to change.) but check em out, here we go :3**

* * *

><p>He held me like this before; it was another time, another world, another being all together, but it was still him. Dusk had come and the calf I had yet to name was curled up against my leg. Chase still had his arms around me, half sitting on me, and my neck was bringing to ache. I remembered.<p>

_"No, sorry to disappoint but I don't do shirtless." He chuckled with some seriousness laced in. His tough guy act was faltering, and he could tell I was eating it up._

_"But come on, pleaase?" I whined, "I won't feel right if you don't take it off." I pouted crossing my arms. _

_"Whats so wrong with me keeping my clothes on?" His strawberry hair shifted to reveal bunched eyebrows. He was just too cute to resist._

_"Well it's not fair for you to see me half naked and for you to get off scott free, now is it?" I reached out and tugged at the collar of his button up shirt. I tried to plead with my eyes as much as I could, and apparently it was working. He wouldn't look at me for the longest time. _

_"Fine, but only because you said please." he sighed with a smirk as he unbuttoned his shirt._

The memory made me laugh. I miss him like that, I wonder if I'll ever have it back.

"What's so funny?" He was trying to sound happy, but I wasn't convinced.

"I just remembered something stupid is all." I mumble trying to avoid the subject. For whatever reason I was embarrassed that I had the memory when I should have just been feeling sorry for myself and crying like in all the good love story movies.

"About..?" The old Chase was breaking through. The one who would egg me on matter what the circumstance was. It brought a smile out of me.

"When I first convinced you to undress yourself," I say with a smirk. He looks at me for a moment longer than it would normally take him to catch on to the joke, but then he smiles.

"I was really self conscious about my chest is all," he looked just as embarrassed as in the memory. His face was tilted down with his eyes peering up into mine, a slight smile graceing his lips.

"Why? I dislike guys with too much muscle, I think it looks kinda gross actually!"

"Well you better not see me now then. Don't want you getting repulsed or anything." That idea was inconceivable, no way in hell my scrawny Chase got buff (though the thought got me going.)

"What really? Lemme see!"

"No! Why would I?" We were sitting up now, against my door talking as though nothing had ever happened Between us.

"Cuzz I don't believe you, that's why," I stuck my tongue out at him and patted the calf. It was nearing the middle of Summer so the air was comfortable enough to stay out at night.

"A lot can happen in the corse of a season." He became serious. It was aperent he thought he was walking on eggshells, but I was too happy to let this end.

"Then you should let me see!" We share another smile, more heartfelt than before. Whatever it was that was troubleing him from before had passed, and I couldn't be happier. "Pleaaase?" I blinked my eyes hopeing it would do the trick. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't done anythink to keep up my apearence in quite some time. I vaguly ponderec if I brushed my teeth this morning.

"You know _please_ dosn't get you everything in life."

"Well it used to." I scrunched up my eyebrows in mock anger. I could tell he knew I was joking. "Can you believe that was a year ago?" He shakes his head no with a happy sigh.

"Well I guess we'll see then." He's going to stick around is what he means. I sigh in content, not needing to say anything else. "I don't see why I even took my shirt off if I wasn't going swimming."

"I didn't want you seeing me in my bathing suit okay?" My face was heating up.

"So why'd I have to take off my shirt? That's completely unrelated." He had a know-it-all attitude going now.

"Oh shut up, it made sense to me at the time, okay?"

"Okay, fine, whatever floats your boat chika," He winked at me just like he used to. It made my stomach flutter. I placed my hands there and we sat for awhile. "What's her name?" The question took me completely off guard, and it showed.

"Whuu... I don't know yet! Why would you ask me something like that?" I was getting emotional again, "I thought, I mean, god. I thought we were being normal for once- why would you..?" Tears were threatening again. Damn these hormones!

"Woah woah, girl. We are, thats why I asked."

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a horse!" I started standing in a huff but he caught my wrist and pulled me back down with ease. Was he always that strong? Maybe I should seriously ask him to take off his shirt. Wait, no. I was mad at him. I can't think of him shirtless anymore. I tried standing again.

"The calf! The calf? I was referring to the calf! Not your...uhh," he trailed off and loosened his grip. I should have known.

"Sorry." It's all I can muster. I suddenly hate myself again.

"Hey," he stands beside me, "it's fine, I should have been more clear. It's all my fault okay?" his hands push my hair away from my face. "Okay?" I nod. "Okay."

"Okay," I mock.

He smiles. Gosh I love his smile.


	10. Chase 10

We decided on Isabell. Not a clue how the thought surfaced, but she seemed content with the idea. It was nice to see Marcy again. Nice doesn't come close to describing it, but any other word is just as unjust. She had completely changed- it was apparent. She held a thinner frame- though stomach was obviously bloated. Her hair had grown past her shoulders, hanging limp and lifeless- an observation I was sure not if I approved of- it held a sense of elegance that was foreign to my memories of this farmer. Her skin seemed like rice paper, much different from the slight tan she always held. I was at a loss for words- taken aback by her beauty, yet stricken by the cold lifelessness of it.

I scan the kitchen for evidence of the manic man who has made her this way- but then feel quite displeased with myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that. This girl, who in spirit seems to have not changed at all, has trusted me into her home again. She has trusted me with her memories- with her beautiful laugh.

"Sorry for the mess," she trails off, clearly ashamed. I fail to repress a giggle; she was always the one telling me to clean up. She furls her eyebrows at me, "What?" She genuinely sounds upset.

"Oh, nothing," I mock, "Just looks like you need some help is all." I pace around the table eyes closed, nose in the air.

"Nuh uhh!" A sheer sock stamps the floor, "You just came at a bad time is all." I try to sneak a peek at the adorable expression I can tell she is making.

"Sorry, not buying it- _Sweetie_. Looks like you need '_Da Master's_' help with this one." She scoffs.

"The Master? You've gotta be kidding me," she states, accompanied by an eye roll.

"No, no. It's," I turn to emphasize with arm jesters, "Da Master. _Da_. And you'd be surprised what I'm capable of." It's apparent that she's contemplating saying something that could change the course of the direction of this conversation. Anyone could tell by the way she's sucking in her lower lip. Marcy was always so easy to read.

"Still don't buy it." Guess she played it safe. No conversation twisters there.

"A lot can change in a season, _my dear_."

"Not that much."

"Want I should prove myself?" I start to unbutton my shirt from beneath my apron to watch her squirm. A sound similar to a growl escapes her throat.

"Not like that you dimwit!" She turns to face the door in embarrassment. Something about this makes me believe she didn't wrong me. Feathers fly to my chest; my body instinctively reaches for her. I stop. The sadness takes me over.

"Hey, you look kinda beat. You should go take a dip in the springs. I'll uhh- I'll clean up here." She turns, a shy smile gracing soft rose lips. The feathers turn to liquid steal that seeps through my body. How I wish I could- how we could have been- we would have- but it was too late.

"You sure?" It was unlike her to ask- to give a chance for me to change my mind. Her words were timid, unaware of the sadness that weighed down on my body.

"Yeah, I'm sure Marcy." Odd language must be a formality to our relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>To be completely fair, I lost my computer in a freak accident without backing up my files, so I had to reread everything multiple times to remember the storyline, and that can get depressing because you have to rewrite everything and its never the same as it originally was and-and-and- it's depressing. You know what else is depressing? Writing shit on your Ipad which doesn't automatically autocorrect the 'I'… you all should be thankful. You know what else is depressing? My utter disregard for grammar in this depressing rant. And you know what else else is depressing? the fact that all my doctors are complete shit heads and refuse to treat me, and as an effect of that i now can't walk, talk or think straight. makes rereading everything a bitch and a half. Uggnn. OH! And The Yoshinator, I had no idea I was gonna take the plot this way- maybe your message was floating at the back of my brain all this time- but woah. Yeah xD more chapters to come.<strong>

**I love you all, please tell me whats up! Questions, comments, concerns, good jokes? All welcome. Cya soon. Buh Bie!**


End file.
